


Dragon Tattoo

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR





	Dragon Tattoo

When Ginny had dragged Neville to yet another charity ball that night he hadn’t expected to have a good time. Sure, he could always talk to her, her family, or some of the other familiar faces there, but it wasn’t as if he hadn’t just spent the entire week with all of them, and right now he was just craving some alone time.

But there he was, wearing his best dress robes and hoping not to miss the shrimp appetizers this time. Ginny disappeared as soon as they entered, of course, as everyone wanted to talk to the captain of the Holyhead Harpies, so Neville went to stand next to the food table and tried to spot anyone familiar to join them and that’s when he saw him.

He was even better built than Neville remembered, and the way the robes hugged his shoulders made it difficult for Neville to take his eyes away from him. The shoulder-lenght red hair was messy and not in a careful manner, which Neville liked even better because it matched the wrinkled open collar that framed the most inticing part of it all; the tattoo. It was clearly a dragon tail peeking out from the top of his chest and curling around his collarbone and Neville never thought he would ever want so badly to rip Charlie Weasley’s shirt off.

He had to beg his eyes to look elsewhere, but they just came coming back for more. It had been years since he last saw the second to last older Weasley brother, which he now realized was such a shame. Charlie was talking to someone, who after a few seconds Neville discovered to be Luna, and that was the first time she had gone unnoticed in his eyes.

“I brought you wine, but I think I should have brought you a drool bucket.”

Neville barely regustered what Ginny had said until she pushed a glass into his hand and he had to blink several times in order to focus on the world surrounding him. Ginny stood next to him, sipping wine herself and smirking in a very malicious way.

“Oh. Oh. How long have you been standing there?” He asked her, his face going scarlet.

Ginny shrugged, still smiling. “Long enough to discover you’re not as afraid of dragons as I thought you were.”

Neville wasn’t so sure, because while he had been looking at Charlie he sure felt terrified. “Shut up I…” he trailed off because Charlie had removed his fancy dress robes, ignoring the formality of the event, and Neville understood why. It was getting really hot in there.

Ginny choked on a laugh. “Oh Merlin, you have to go talk to him. I was going to say I didn’t get it because he’s such a nerd, but then again so are you.”

Neville looked at her as if she was insane. “I barely know him!”

“If you don’t, I’m going to tell him you’re dying to see the rest of his tattoo.”

Neville sputtered indignantly, trying to make a coherent sentence while wondering how in the world Ginny could tell that was exactly what he wanted.

Ginny took a step towards Charlie while still smiling cheekily. “Oh Charlieeee!” she said in a sing-song voice.

Neville shushed her and got in front of her, giving his back to Charlie. “Are you always this evil?” he whispered furiously, hoping Charlie hadn’t heard her. 

“If it concerns my brothers, yes.”

“But it’s me you’re embarrasing!” Neville complained before looking over his shoulders. Shit. Charlie was walking their way.

Ginny smiled, but this time there wasn’t a shred of teasing. “You’re my brother too, silly.”

Neville was so touched that for a moment he forgot all about Charlie and he wrapped Ginny in a hug. “Is this part of your trick?” he asked, feeling a little choked up. “Make me teary-eyed to embarass me further in front of Charlie?”

Ginny giggled. “No, but that’s a good one. I’ll make sure to remember it for next time.”

Neville liked that she thought there would be a ‘next time’ with him and Charlie.

When they separated, Charlie was there in front of him, smiling brightly and making Neville’s chest tight. 

Before either of them could say anything, Ginny spoke. “Charlie, did you know that Neville has found a plant-based substitute for dragon-skin gloves?”

And with that, she took off.

Charlie seemed a little weirded out as he watched her leave, but when he looked back at Neville, his blue eyes were lit up. “Is that true?”

Neville tried to calm himself down while simultanously gather up some courage. “Yes.”

Charlie put a hand on Neville’s back and started leading him away from the centre of the party. “Tell me all about it.”

Ginny was right, he wasn’t so afriad of dragons.


End file.
